1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spinning reels comprising a handle for rotating a rotor in which the handle includes a single arm projecting radially outwardly of an axis of rotation of the handle and a grip portion provided on an outer end portion of the arm. More particularly, the invention relates to technique of improving the balance of a rotary mechanism of the handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional spinning reels with a handle having a single arm as noted above, a relatively strong winding operation can be effected in spite of its small and lightweight structure.
In many cases where the handle has the arm projecting to one side of the axis of the rotation of the handle, the handle is rotated by a force applied to the arm when a lure is cast.
Also, some of the conventional reels include a mechanism for moving a bail to a winding position when the rotor is rotated in the winding direction with the bail unlocked. With this structure, the bail may be moved to the winding position with turning of the handle at a time of casting operation. Therefore, the angler sometimes cannot effect the casting operation,
It is conceivable that the handle includes an arm portion and a grip portion arranged symmetrically with respect to a handle shaft as in bait casting reels. However, such a construction disadvantageously increases the size of the handle and tends to cause a fishing line to twine around the handle when wind blows the fishing line, which requires improvement.
In addition, since the arm and the grip of the conventional reels are eccentrically arranged with respect to the axis of rotation of the handle, the reel tends to vibrate due to mass eccentricity if the handle is rotated at high speed, which also requires improvement.